


P.P.S.

by Acernusaurus



Series: Jail Birds [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Doppelganger, Drabble, Gen, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acernusaurus/pseuds/Acernusaurus
Summary: Oliver Queen meets Oliver Queen.Short in the Jail Birds universe.





	P.P.S.

Oliver hovered on the fringes of the lab, frowning at the bright green figure across the room. Most people would dismiss it as Oliver's default expression but Cisco had caught how it deepened considerably when Thea had gleefully dragged their interdimensional guest in from the breach room. The newcomer luckily didn't seem to notice Oliver's expression or mood though. After giving his doppelganger a surprise bear hug, the very-Green Arrow had set to becoming fast friends with his alterverse sister. The two were sitting, thick as thieves at Cisco's desk. Thea was wearing his feathered cap and they were currently looking at pictures from Green Arrow's world's Instagram equivalent. 

Cisco meandered over to his own world's archer and mirrored his crossed armed stance. "It's the goatee isn't it?" Cisco asked.

"What?" Oliver asked, turning towards Cisco without uncrossing his arms.

"Are you jealous of the goatee? I know I am. Though it would probably make me look like a Bond villain."

"I am not jealous of his facial hair," Oliver said in a tone that told Cisco he should drop it. Normally Cisco would, he wasn't ashamed to admit that the archer could be terrifying. But with another Arrow across the room and Canary somewhere in the building (getting a tour from H.R. and Iris) Cisco was feeling brave enough to risk it.

"Is it the costume than?" Cisco asked as Oliver pointedly did not look at him. "He's got a nice Robin Hood thing going on but you've got that too. You're just more Russell Crowe to his Cary Elwes."

Oliver's face crinkled in confusion. "Russell Crowe?"

"Oh, you might of missed that one. Did no one catch you up on Robin Hood when you started shooting the rich? Nevermind," Cisco added at Oliver's exasperated look. "My point was that you've both got your theme. But if it really bothers you I can hook you up. I've got some great textiles in the works that I can dye whatever obnoxious green you want."

Oliver was back to refusing to meet Cisco's eyes but there was a look on his face that Cisco couldn't read. It could have been longing...or frustration.

"And you remember where the magic happens." H.R. said, leading Canary back into the room and gesturing grandly with his drumstick. Just like he had when he had begun the tour. Iris, bringing up the rear, looked amused instead of annoyed so H. R. must've kept the pomp dialed down.

As the group began to draw together across the room Oliver stepped forward to join them. But first he did a quick turn to face Cisco. "Maybe just the hat," he whispered and turned again, crossing the room and receiving a friendly clap on the arm from the larger archer.

**Author's Note:**

> The single thing that could make me momentarily care about Arrow anymore would be the feathered cap. It is all I want.


End file.
